In high performance vehicles, seat assemblies are configured to offer sufficient support and rigidity for keeping a vehicle occupant safely positioned within the seat assembly. Further, seat assemblies in high performance vehicles are often configured to provide the necessary support for a vehicle occupant while also being an overall light weight seat assembly to accommodate weight considerations for a high performance vehicle. While the seat assembly of a high performance vehicle must include the structural and support features necessary to keep a vehicle occupant safe, a need also exists to provide comfort and convenience features in high performance vehicles that may also be considered daily drivers. Thus, a headrest assembly having adjustability features for accommodating specific race day requirements (i.e., helmets) and seatbacks that provide improved access to rear seats are desired.